What Happens Now?
by PrettyLittleLiarFan
Summary: Aria and Ezra's love is complicated. Sneaking around, making sure they don't get caught. One night could change it all.
1. Chapter 1

What Happens Now?

**Chapter One

* * *

**

I walked into school.

"Holy Crap.'' Ezra slipped out off his mouth. I looked up to meet his gaze. _"Oh no," _I thought. _"This isn't good!"_ Everyone was now looking at us, coming up with their own scenarios. My phone started to ring and then thought that was the problem. Thank god they didn't know the real problem at hand. "Sorry." I said. He regained his composure and began his introduction to the class. I looked at my phone and read the text.

**Looks like Aria's boy-toy is now her teacher… like father like daughter! –A**

"_Alison?" _I thought to myself. _"It can't be her. She's dead… Or so I thought."_

''I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher.'' Throughout the class we looked at each other on and off. When the bell rang, I stayed in my seat and wrote the homework down. Everyone left the room, leaving for Ezra and me to be alone.

''Hi.'' He said.

"Hi.'' I walked to his desk. He tried hard not to make eye contact with me. I could see it was hard for him to now know that the girl he hooked up with in the girl's bathroom at the bar is now one of his students. We both know what this would mean. We couldn't go out. He could get arrested all due to our age difference. Why does age even matter anyway? I mean I get why they have it, but when it comes to love it shouldn't matter.

What Ezra and I have is so real, and to have it dictated because of him being older and me, unfortunately being his student, is just not fair. I could see in his eyes he was thinking the same thing. But there's not a whole lot we can do. "I thought you said you went to Hollis." The disappointment was easy to hear in his voice.

''I didn't say I was." He looked me in the eyes and looked like news was going to interject. "You asked what I major in. I told you I was thinking English. That's not me saying, 'Yes, I go to Hollis, so that means I'm not you're student.'"

"Well you could've just said-"He Stopped.

''What, that I'm actually in high school?'' I took a step closer towards him. "Maybe I should've said that. But if I did, would we be where we are now?"

"Technically, yes. But together, no." He said looking down. I grabbed his hand that was on the table.

"So what are we going to do? Are we still going to see each other and make this work?" I dropped his hand back onto the table and sighed. I looked at my bag on the ground and grabbed it. "Tell me what the answer is later. I have to get to class." I started walking away and closer to the door.

"Aria, wait." He said. I stopped and turned back to face him. He was walking closer to me. He finally got close to me and grabbed my hands. "I'm willing to give us a try." I smiled and so did he. "But we can't tell anyone. Alright?"

I nodded. "Alright." I kissed him quickly on the cheek. "But now I really have to go. I'm late for class."

"I wish you didn't have to go." He pouted.

"I'll see you later." I smiled and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in my science class before lunch and I got a text message from Ezra.

**Aria, can you talk to me before lunch?**

I smiled and quickly texted him back. **Yes. See you then! **

My science class went by fast, mainly because I kept reading the text message over and over again. I could hear him saying those words, as if he was saying them instead of me reading them. The bell rang and I sprung out of my seat. I was a little bit too anxious to see Ezra again. Emily met me at my locker. "Hey Aria, are you okay?"  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I was smiling but trying to hide my excitement to see Ezra.

"I don't know. You just seem really jumpy today." She looked at me strangely.

"I'm alright. I just had too much coffee this morning." I shut my locker door and looked at her. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you at lunch." She nodded and left. I looked at the door that led to Ezra's room. I walked up to the window and watched him grade some papers. He finally looked up and smiled at me. I opened the door and walked in. "Hi." I said while shutting the door.

"Hello." He got up and walked to the back of the room.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked while walking over to him.

"Yes. I wanted to know, would you like to come over to my apartment tonight?"

"Sure. What time do you want me to come over?" He smiled.

"How about you come over at six? I'll cook dinner." I smiled and walked closer to him.

"I'd love that." He came closer to me and he leaned in and kissed me. It was deep and passionate. I kissed him back and he pushed me against one of the desks. He picked me up and put me on top of the desk and kissed me even more passionately. He broke away for a breath of air. His hands were on my waist and thighs and mine were around his neck and in his gorgeous brown hair.

"I don't think we should be doing this here." I said. His eyes were looking deeply into mine. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. I got lost for a moment and realized he was now lifting me off the desk.

"I know. I'm sorry." He looked down to the floor. I put my hand to his face.

"I'm not." I kissed him again. "But I think the girls are going to wonder where I am if I don't show up at lunch. "

"Alright. I'll see you tonight then." I was walking away, and then I noticed he was following me to the door. He opened it for me and I walked out. He smiled and said goodbye and I went into the cafeteria. I saw Emily, Spencer, and Hanna watching me.

"Hey guys." They were still staring at me. "Is there something wrong?" Automatically my hand went to my face to cover what might be what they were looking at.

"No, nothing is wrong." Spencer said. "Where've you been though? Lunch is almost over."

"I had to talk to Mr. Fitz about the homework." I sat down and sat there. Hanna started talking about a new bag her and Mona had gotten the other day. My phone started buzzing in my jacket pocket. I looked and saw it was a text from A.

**You might be able to fool them, but I know you're secret. And one day, so will everyone else. -A**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into my house and heard my mom and dad yelling in the kitchen. I tried to be a quiet as possible, but when you're wearing heels, it doesn't help. "Aria," Dad said. Mom was facing the window. She probably didn't want me to see her crying. "How was school today?"

"It was good." I replied. I went up the stairs quickly and into my room. They were yelling again within only ten seconds after I shut my door. I listened to my iPod to try and drown them out, but every now and then I'd hear one of them. I got my bag and started doing the homework. Of course, in English we'd be reading How to Kill a Mockingbird, so I saved that for last. Right after I finished the other subjects, the song from the bar happened to play on my iPod.

"_B-26"_ I remembered him saying. I couldn't help but smile. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it was 4:30. I had a little over an hour to kill before I got to see Ezra. I looked at my phone and saw that Hanna sent me a text.

**Girls' night tonight! Can you come? **

**Sorry Hanna can't make it. I have plans tonight. Some other time. **

I really did feel bad that I couldn't say why I couldn't go. As much as I wanted to, I didn't want a possibility of Ezra going to jail if they found out. I set my phone down on my bed then went down to the kitchen when I knew my parents weren't there. I walked up to the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice. I grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured in the orange juice. I looked at my watch, hoping that somehow it would be time to see Ezra. But no, it had to be 4:45. I finished the orange juice and decided to go to the coffee shop.

I walked into the shop and saw how crammed it was. There were seven people in the line and ten people sitting at tables. I got into the line knowing that all I wanted was a light mocha frappachino, but knowing with some people, they go in the line, then they take years to figure out what they want to get. It took about twenty minutes until I got to the counter and placed my order. Suddenly, some thunder sounded outside while it was pouring. I was now going to have to walk to Ezra's drenched from the rain. The drink took five minutes to make and when it was handed to me I left as quickly as possible.

I started walking and then a car pulled up next to me. It was Ezra. I stopped immediately as he drove up a little bit more. I stood there just looking at his car. Then, Ezra pushed the passenger side door open. I ran to his car and got inside. He looked at me then drove forward. He pulled into an area where there was a dead end. He put the car in park and we stared at each other. Then we kissed. The passion from the kiss was so electrifying; it sent chills down my spine. He broke away and put a lock of hair behind my ear. "So, should we go ahead and head to my place."

"Yes." I said. He kissed me one more time before driving us to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at Ezra's apartment. _"3B."_ I thought to myself. He unlocked the door and opened it for me. I walked in and I observed everything in his place. Everything he had was also a part of him. Like the typewriter on the desk. It shows how he loves older things and the inner writer in him. "Sorry my place is such a mess." It was hardly a mess. In fact it was cleaner than my room. The only mess that he could possibly have would be the grading book, papers graded and ungraded, two pens, and a mug half-filled with coffee on the coffee table.

I looked over to see him getting some food out and putting it on the counter. "So what are you going to make?" I asked while walking over to him.

"Stir fry." He smiled. "It's one of three things I can actually make."

"Do you need any help with anything?" I asked him.

"No, but if you want to, you can." I walked over and helped him chop up some of the vegetables. He looked at me and smiled. "So how about we have a race to see who could chop them up the quickest without chopping off our fingers." I laughed.

"You would want a race." We smiled and laughed. "Alright, but what happens when one of us wins?" He smiled.

"If I win," He smiled. "I get to see you tomorrow after school for at least for an hour and we go to the coffee shop and then go to the park."

"Okay, and if I win, I get to see you tomorrow after the coffee and the park, and I get to make dinner." I moved closer into him and he leaned in and kissed me.

"On your mark." He poked me in the side and I went to my side of where the vegetables were. I got my knife ready and the vegetables. "Go!" We went chopping away and I kept coming close to my finger. Then, I chopped a little too close and I started to bleed a little bit. I grabbed my finger and I saw Ezra's eyes flick up at me. "Did you cut yourself?" He grabbed a paper towel and wet it, then put it on my finger. While he was being a doctor to me, I was staring into his eyes. He glanced up and smile at me then applied the Band-Aid. "There. That should do the trick."

"I think you forgot something." He looked puzzled. I leaned in closer to him.

"You're supposed to kiss it to make it better." I smiled. He lifted up my finger to his lips and kissed it, and then he brought his hand to my face and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands went to my hips. He kissed me softly, then deeper. He broke away for a moment and just gazed into my eyes.

"I win." He kissed me again.

"Yes, yes you did." I smiled and he did too.

"You won too."

"I cut myself, no I didn't." He kissed me softly, but passionately.

"You get to have me all of the rest of tomorrow." He smiled.

We finished cooking the rest of dinner. Well, he did mainly. He didn't want me to hurt myself cooking anymore. When the food was ready we sat down at the counter and ate. We talked about his writings and how teaching at the high school was going. We laughed about how I always catching him watching me. When we finished the meal, we cleaned up. Before I knew it, Ezra splashed me with water from the faucet. He laughed. "Oh, so you think that's funny?"

"Of course, why else would I be laughing?" He smiled. I splashed him back. We had a water fight for five minutes until we started making a bit more of a mess. We finally cleaned everything up and we sat down on the couch and sat close together and talked some more. He was holding my hand and tracing circles on my hand.

My phone rang and I automatically thought of A. "_Please, not now." _ I pulled the phone from my pocket and saw it was Spencer.

**Your mom has been calling for you. I told her you're at the coffee shop getting us drinks. –Spencer**

"Crap, I have to go." I looked into his eyes as we got up. He walked me to the door. I was now in the hallway with him holding the door. He kissed me and I kissed him back. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ezra." I turned around and I felt him grab me by the wrist. I turned back to face him and his lips crushed mine like never before. It was like he really didn't want me to go. I could help but kiss him back. "I really have to go."

"I wish you could stay." He pouted and tried to give me puppy dog eyes to make me change my mind.

"My mom thinks I'm getting coffee for Spencer and me and she's going to pick me up there." I kissed him quickly. "But if I could stay longer, I would." He kissed me back quickly.

"How about tomorrow?" He smiled and kissed me again. He let go of my wrist and let me go on and leave.

"We'll see." I smiled and walked down the hall. "See you tomorrow." The elevator doors opened and I stepped inside to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

I arrived at school and people were giving me weird looks. I was used to it, but this time they were a bit more intense. I ignored almost all and made my way to my locker. Noel came up and scared me. "Hey. What are you doing on Friday night?" He asked.

"I'm having dinner with my family."

"Oh, that's too bad." He leaned in a bit like he was going to kiss me. I tried to push him away, but he grabbed a hold of my arms. "Maybe some other time."

"Mr. Khan." Ezra said almost angrily. He was standing behind me and all I could do was look up at him.

"Mr. Fitz." Noel spat back at him, trying to match his tone. I could tell Ezra didn't like Noel.

"May I borrow Aria for a quick minute?" He looked at me and then back to Noel. Noel released his grip and walked down the hall. I walked with Ezra to his classroom to talk to him. I walked over to his desk as he closed the door. He walked over to me and kissed me. "Are you alright?" He brought me in close to him to hug me. I clung to him just wanting nothing more than just to be with him, but since we were in school I couldn't.

"Yes." He put his head on mine and kissed the top of my head. I held onto him a bit tighter, wanting him as close as possible. Every time I breathed in his scent, my heart went crazy. The bell rang for first period which meant I had to go to class. He lifted my head up to meet his lips. Each kiss was passionate. The kisses got more and more passionate, to where I became lost and forgot where I was. I caught myself unbuttoning his shirt. I looked at him then looked around at where we are, realizing our location at the time. "Ezra, we can't… Not here."

"You're right." He sighed. "And as much as I wish you could just stay here with me, you have to get to class." He kissed me a final time before going to open the door and letting me go to my class. I went to my locker and got out all the things I needed for class. Right before I shut the locker door, I heard the intercom start to come on.

"Aria Montgomery, please report to the principal's office." I put my things back into my locker and headed to the principals. I arrived and sat down; wondering what could possibly have brought me here. The principal stepped out of his office came over the chair I was in. "Ms. Montgomery, do you know why you were called into my office?" I shook my head no. I was a bit terrified, not knowing what he knew. A million thoughts were running though my mind. Would A have told the principal about Ezra and me? I didn't know. I never know when it comes to A. "It's alright, you're not in trouble. You're mom just wanted me to let you know that it's alright for you to spend the night with Spencer. She said she couldn't reach you because you wouldn't answer your phone."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." I walked back to my locker and got my things. Ezra walked into the hallway and saw me.

"I heard the announcement. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, my mom is letting me sleepover at Spencer's house." I winked. He smiled knowing exactly what that meant.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then." He smiled. He walked back to his classroom and I was walking to my class. I got to the door, but the teacher wasn't letting me in. I put my things away in my locker and decided to see Ezra again. I walked to his door and watched him finish grading some papers. He looked up and saw me. He smiled and motioned me to come in. I walked in and sat down at the end of his desk.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yes, but I felt like skipping it."He laughed a bit, knowing that really isn't what I was doing there in his classroom and not the one I was supposed to be in. "My teacher won't let me in the room." I grabbed his hand and kissed it. "So, I decided to come and see you for a bit until class." He smiled and I leaned in closer to him and then kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me off his desk and onto his lap. The bell decided to interrupt us and tell us it was time for the next class to start. I gave him one final kiss before getting up and going to my seat while the rest of the class would be soon entering the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang, indicating that school had finally come to an end. I grabbed my things then headed to Ezra's room. He was packing up his briefcase and closed it. He looked at the door saw me there and opened it. "Okay, I'm almost ready. I just have to lock up. Do you want to wait outside and we can head to my car?"

"Sure." I said. I walked to the doors to lead me to the steps and then I saw Noel right outside the door. He was talking to Emily and it looked like he was looking for someone. _"Me." _I thought. I quickly found Ezra and I led him to the exit out of the gym.

"Why are we going out this way?"

"Noel was outside the steps and I think he was looking for me." He understood my reasoning for this and we walked right to his car. Luckily today he parked farther away where no one could really see us. I hopped into the passenger side and he started the car. He got out of the parking lot and started driving towards his apartment. We parked outside on the street right in front of his apartment. He opened up the door for me and we started walking to the coffee shop.

"So, how was your day?" Ezra asked.

"It was okay. A bit stressful, but it's better now." I smiled and looked up at him. "How was yours?"

"It was fairly good. My morning was pretty great." He smiled at me, trying to tell me I made his morning. "Then this afternoon, I had to go to a teacher meeting and it seemed like was never ending." He laughed. "The only thing we really talked about was going on a field trip."

"Oh, what class was going to have the field trip?"

"Our English class." He said. "There's a movie going on at the theater outside of town and they're showing "To Kill a Mockingbird". I thought since we finished reading the book, it'd be cool to go and see it."

"Is it the movie they did in 1962, or is it a remake?"

"Of course it's the 1962 version!" We laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way. A remake would probably be tragic."

"Oh, I know. I mean, who could replace Gregory Peck as Atticus?"

"No one." He responded. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him as we arrived at the coffee shop. Luckily no one was in line. In fact only two people were there at the moment. "I'll have a regular black coffee." He said to the barista. "Aria, what are you getting?"

"Can I have a mocha frappachino?" She nodded and told us the amount. He paid for it and told me to go get a table. I looked and spotted one. I didn't want to sit near a window because I didn't want to have someone we knew look at us and find out we're secretly dating. I chose a table near the wall. I walked over to it and right before I got to the table, Ezra came up behind me and scared me. I jumped and turned around to smack him on the chest. "Not funny Ezra." I said laughingly.

"Oh really?" He said while poking me in the side, which happened to be where I was the most ticklish. I grabbed his hands and pulled them away from my sides. I led him to the table and we sat down. He was still smiling and his eyes were gleaming. "So, you're still making dinner tonight, right?"

"Yes, unless if you don't trust my cooking." I smiled. He was laughing a bit.

"Well, last night you did cut your finger from a knife." He grabbed my finger. "It looks like its getting better."

"I told you if you kissed it, it would heal much quicker." I smiled and bit my lip.

"Well then maybe it'll heal even more." He leaned across the table and quickly kissed me before getting our drinks. We talked for a bit while we drank our drinks, then we walked to the park. He held my hand the whole time we were walking around. Then we sat down at a bench and watched the sun start to go down. Suddenly I heard Ezra's stomach growl. We laughed and decided to go to the grocery store to buy the items I needed to make dinner. "So what exactly are you making?"

"You really want to know?" He nodded yes. I got up on the tops of my toes and whispered in his ears. "It's a surprise." I quickly kissed him on the cheek. We gathered the items rather quickly and we were out of the store in no time. We headed to his place and I started cooking. He was grading papers and guessing what I was making from the smells he smelt.

"Is it sushi?" He asked.

"No. I'm allergic to seafood, so defiantly not." He got up off the ground and made his way to the kitchen. "Hey, no peeking!" He smiled as I kicked him out of his own kitchen and back to his work. Within ten minutes dinner was on the stove and he finally got closer to what I was making.

"Okay, does it have to do with anything regarding pasta?" He asked.

"Maybe it does. But you're not going to find out until it's ready." He grunted and lied down on the floor.

"How much longer until I find out?" He asked. He sounded like a little kid who wanted to know something so bad that he'd keep continuing to ask questions until you spilled.

"Not long." I said teasingly. He shot right back up and finished working. The timer went off telling me it was done. He closed his grading book and made his way to the kitchen. He got out the plates and I turned off the stove.

"Fettuccini?" He asked.

"Yes, but I call it 'Enhanced macaroni". That way you won't be so disappointed."

"Well, you never disappoint me." He quickly kissed me and helped me put the pasta on the plates. We sat down on the floor again and ate. We talked about old movies and books we loved, and then we just talked about practically anything. He told me about college and his old buddies and the things they used to do. We put away dinner and cleaned up. Afterwards, we sat down on the couch and watched "The Godfather". When the movie ended we just sat next to each other with our hands intertwined.

"Thanks for making dinner." He said as he kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed him back as his arms wrapped around me. He got up, grabbed my hand and led us to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened up my eyes and looked at the clock. It read 9:51. _"Oh no, I'm late for school!" _I shot right up, and looked around the room. I smelt bacon being cooked and knew Ezra was up. "Ezra." I said, still a bit groggily. He looked into the room and saw me.

"Aria," He said back. "I'm making bacon and scrambled eggs, if you want any." I got out of the covers and found one of his shirts and put it on. I walked to where he was and slid my arms around him.

"You do realize what time it is, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I called in sick." He said. He kissed my forehead then finished cooking the bacon.

"Why did you do that?" He turned a bit to look at me.

"Well, I wanted to spend the morning with you." He took his hand and put it on my chin to tilt my face up to kiss me.

"Ezra, I have to go to school. People will wonder why you and I are not in school." I said.

"Like who?" He kissed me again. "Aria, its fine. They'll just think it's your sick and I'm sick or something. I don't know but they won't suspect a thing. It's alright." He said reassuringly. I knew he was right, but with A, I didn't know if she'd keep the secret to herself. I kissed him quickly and went to his room to change into clothes that I'd packed. When I finished, he made me a plate.

"Thanks." I said as I kissed him again. We sat down at the now clean coffee table and ate.

"So are you going to the Homecoming dance?" Ezra asked me.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well, I'm just wondering if you are." He said before taking a bite of bacon. "I think you should go."

"Why?"

"Well, so you're friends don't think you've lost interest in them." I laughed at him a bit but I understood what he was meaning. I was becoming a bit distant from my friends.

"Maybe I will go then. But I don't really have anything to go in." I said. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Then maybe we should fix that." He smiled. "Do you want to go dress shopping in a bit?" I laughed a bit.

"Are you sure? I mean it can be boring." I said.

"Well, as long as you're there it won't." He smiled and got up. We cleaned up, he got dressed and we headed out the door. We drove to a mall outside of Rosewood, that way no one would really recognize us. We walked into the mall and Ezra instantly saw something. He grabbed my hand and took me to it. "What do you think of that?" It was a black dress and it was pretty sexy, I must say. The dress was strapless and was black. It had me written all over it. Ezra looked at me and noticed that I'd been staring at the dress. He took my hand and walked us into the shop. He asked one of the employees if they could help us find the dress. She found one that was my size and I was led to the dressing room. I put it on and looked at it in the mirror. It was the perfect dress.

"Can I see?" Ezra asked.

"Hold on." I said. I looked one more time and then I opened the door. I stepped out and I saw Ezra. His jaw dropped when he saw the dress.

"Aria," He said. "You look absolutely beautiful." He led me to the huge mirrors to let me have a better look. I step onto the platform and twirled around, looking at every angle of the dress on me. I saw Ezra just watching me with a huge smile on his face. A slow song happened to play and he grabbed my hand and started dancing with me. He pulled me in close and kissed me passionately. When the song ended I got out of the dress and looked at the price tag. It was on sale for twenty dollars. Ezra was looking at shoes, so I paid for it. He saw me at the register and quickly came over. "What are you doing? I'm going to pay for the dress."

"No, I've got it." I said. I didn't want him to pay for the dress. I've already asked too much of him by having him risk his job and everything, just to be with me.

"I insist." He poked me in the side to push me over to the side. He pulled out his money and paid for it. I wasn't thrilled about him doing that. He came over to me and gave me the bag with the dress in it. "You're going to look spectacular." He kissed me as we walked back to his car. We drove to his place and then I walked back home. I hid the dress in my schoolbag that way when I got home my parents would think I was in school. I arrived to the neighbor's house and looked at my driveway. My mom was putting things into her car. She and dad were yelling at each other. She finished putting things in and drove off. I walked to the driveway and looked at my dad. He looked down to the ground. I saw a few tears escape from his eyes. He saw me approach him and tried to look all macho, but when I opened my arms to give him a hug, he melted in sorrow. I knew it was his fault the marriage was ending, but still. He was my dad, and he needed to know I still love him after all the mistakes he's made. I walked inside and saw Mike in his room. He was on his bed listening to his iPod. He had it on full blast to tone out everything that was happening earlier. I saw his face was red and that he had a few tears still flowing. I knocked on his door and then he tried to pull himself together. I sat down on his bed and he instantly wrapped his arms around me. He started to cry a bit more. I couldn't help but let my tears fall. I tried so hard to keep my family together. That's why I didn't tell mom about what happened. If only Alison didn't give that letter to her, then this wouldn't be happening. We all wouldn't be broken.

Mike and I talked for a bit, and then he decided to work on his homework. I went into my room and hung up my dress. I looked at it for a few moments, and then I went to my laptop and started to type a poem. After I finished, I was looking for my phone. I thought it was in my pocket, but it wasn't. I checked my bag and it wasn't there. The only place it would most likely be would be at Ezra's. I exited the house and walked to his place. I knocked on the door and he opened it. He didn't look extremely happy. "Aria," He said in a harsh tone. "We need to talk."

"Sure. Is everything okay?" I entered and I shut the door behind me.

"No," He said in an even harsher tone. "Who's A?" He handed my phone over to me. "You're phone was ringing and I was going to shut it off, then I saw the text." He turned away from me for a bit and brought his hand and ruffled it through his hair. He sighed and looked at me with a saddened expression. "How could you tell?" I didn't even want to see what A sent; I just wanted to straighten things out with Ezra.

I walked over to him and placed my arms on his shoulders. "I didn't tell anyone. I don't even know who A is!" He walked away from me, but was still looking at me. "Ezra," I choked out. "You have to believe me. I would never tell anyone. I know what would happen and I don't want it to happen. And why would I tell anyone if I…" I cut myself off before I possibly scared him off for good. I bit my lip and turned away from him.

"You what, Aria? Tell me." He said.

"If I love you." I said. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"You love me?" He said surprised. I turned to face him again and nodded.

"Yes, I am completely in love with you." I sighed. "And I know you probably don't-"

"I'm in love with you too." He interjected. "But even so, I'm going to need some time to think right now." He said. I frowned a bit, but I understood.

"Okay." I said. I walked to the door with my phone in hand and opened it. "Goodnight Ezra." I said, trying my best not to sound upset. I shut the door and walked outside of the building. It just so happened to be pouring rain. It was a lovely fit for an imperfect night. You just have to love how misery loves company.


	8. Chapter 8

I really didn't want to go to school today. I wasn't feeling good and Ezra and I haven't been speaking in about three weeks. Since the night he told me he needed to think about things, I've been going crazy. Everything reminds me of him and he hasn't even tried to talk to me. _"I should just get over him." _I thought. I stepped out of my bed and I felt my stomach cramp a bit. I went to the kitchen and made me some toast with raspberry jam. I changed into a black flowing dress and my favorite pair of boots. I grabbed my bag and got in my car to head off to school. I arrived and I saw Spencer, Hanna, and Emily just then walking into the school. I parked my car and entered. I got my books from my locker and went over to the girls.

"Hey Aria." Emily said.

"Are you going to homecoming tonight?" Hanna asked. The other girls started to look at me also, hoping that I would go.

"I might." I said. Hanna smiled and then they went to talk about their dresses. I walked to my class and sat down at my seat. When the class started, I did nothing but just stare at the board. I wanted the class to end. I wanted to see Ezra, even if he didn't want to see me just yet. The bell rang and I quickly made my way to Ezra's classroom. I entered and saw him writing on the board. I sat down quietly and stayed quiet while everyone filed in. He turned around and tried his best not to look at me. He eyes drifted around and then he started talking about the book we were reading. He never called on me or anything. I felt my stomach turn and I felt like I was going to throw up. I raised my hand quickly.

"Yes Aria?" Ezra asked. He didn't look at me when he said my name.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I asked quickly. He simply nodded and I ran, feeling an even more need to throw up. I made it to the bathroom and sure enough, I threw up. After I finished, I walked back to the room and then sat down. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I pulled it out.

**Looks like Aria has an even bigger secret, but she doesn't even know it. **** -A**

I had no clue what A meant by that. How could I not know about a secret of mine? I thought back to things that have happened within a few weeks. It didn't have anything to do with my parents, especially since the secret got out about dad. So what else could it be? I thought even harder about things that occurred. I thought about Ezra and things that'd gone on between us. It couldn't have been the fight, so it must have been before that. _"Oh no,"_ I suddenly remembered the night I slept with him. _"I couldn't be."_ I looked at Ezra and him teaching the class. The bell rang but I stayed in my seat, still mortified. I stared at the board, feeling a tear fall down to my cheek. Ezra came up in front of me and stopped.

"The bell rang. You don't want to be late for class." He said a bit annoyed that I stayed. I looked up at him and couldn't help but cry. He looked confused about why I was upset, but before he could even ask what was wrong, I ran out of his classroom. I spent the rest of the day making trips to the bathroom and crying a few tears. School ended for the day and I rushed to the drug store.

I put on my make-up as simply as I could. I lightly curled my hair and put on my dress. I walked down the stairs and saw a few tears fall from my moms' eyes. "You look so beautiful." She said. She took pictures of me and hugged me so many times. All I did was say thanks, smile, and receive more hugs. I finally got to my car and drove to the school. I walked through the hallway and into the gym. I stopped and looked for Ezra, but I couldn't see him. I saw Hanna and the others wave and I walked over to them. I smiled and said hi. Spencer told me I had to work at a booth, so she led me to it. I entered and I didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" I said. Ezra popped out from behind the wheel.

"Hi." He said. "Can you hand me those?" He said as he pointed in front of me. There were bean bags on the ground. I picked them and handed them to him. "Thanks." We worked together without talking. I knew whatever I said he wouldn't listen. And we were surrounded by people so it's not like we could have a full conversation about us. My science teacher came over and took my spot. I left the booth and headed for the bowl of chips. I was suddenly craving Doritos, and lucky enough they were there for me. I ate a few and saw Ezra going out to the hallway. I made my way through the crowd and followed him. Right as I was leaving the DJ started playing "Perfect" by Hedley, which happened to me my favorite song. I saw Ezra and walked a bit quicker. There were no students in the hallway at the moment, so we could talk.

"Ezra," I said. "Can we talk?" He stopped walking and didn't turn around. I took in a deep breath and walked a bit closer. "Look, I know we're over. I know it. But I can't stand the thought of you walking around still hating me." He turned and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't hate you." He stepped a little closer but not close enough. "I could never hate you."

"Well you sure as hell make it seem like you hate me." I almost yelled. "In fact, it seems like you more than hate me. It's like you despise me." I started yelling and I felt myself get a little light headed. "And I thought maybe you still cared, but were just maybe too stubborn to face me and actually talk about us." He got closer to me now.

"I still care about you. I spend every second of my days thinking about you. And don't you even dare tell me that I don't care because honestly Aria, I'm still in love with you." He said. I stood there with tears filling my eyes. "And I could never hate you. Ever." He said. He looked down at his shoes quickly then back at me. "I have to go." He started walking down the hallway and I walked after him.

"Dammit Ezra, could you let me finish!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me. I walked over to where he was. "I need to tell you something, and I need to tell you somewhere private." I told him. He opened up his classroom and shut the door behind us.

"What?" He said a bit annoyed. I looked out the window for a bit. I was now crying my eyes out. I turned back to look at him and his face suddenly changed into a caring expression. I took a deep breath as I grabbed his hands. I looked him in the eyes.

"Ezra," I choked. "I'm… pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ezra?" I waved my hand in front of him. He seemed to be staring at me in shock. "Hello? Earth to Ezra." He blinked but still looked shocked.

"I'm sorry; I must have been day dreaming." He chuckled. "I could've sworn you just said you're pregnant." I looked down at the ground.

"Yes, I did say that." I looked back up to meet his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He cupped his hands to my face and looked me in the eyes. I knew this would hurt him. It would take away everything he's worked so hard for. He could get into serious trouble.

"I'm sorry." I said crying even more now. He wrapped his arms around me, trying as much as he could to comfort me.

"It's not your fault." He said. He kissed the top of my head. "We'll figure something out." I listened to his heart beat and I sighed deeply. He released me and gazed into my eyes. "So, you're really pregnant?" He paused for a moment to look out the window. "How far along are you?"

"A few weeks." He ruffled his hands through his hair as he walked to the window and away from me. He turned to look at me quickly, but I saw he had a tear in his eye. I knew he was scared. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck. "I have to go back to the dance." I walked away from him and walked out the door. I walked to the bathroom and fixed my make-up, that way people won't know I cried tonight. I walked back out into the hallway. I saw Ezra exiting the room we were in. He looked extremely stressed. He saw me and met my gaze. I smiled at him and walked away.

"Aria, wait." He said. I turned around and saw him walking closer to me. I blinked and before I knew it his lips were on mine. His hands were around my waist bringing him in closer to me. He released and put his forehead against mine. "I love you." He said huskily. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you too." I said. I kissed him again, while wrapping my arms around his neck. He was now pushing my back against a wall and kissing me more intensely. "Ezra," I said breaking away from his lips. He started kissing my neck. "I don't think this is the place for this." He finally looked at me and sighed.

"You're right." He said still holding my waist. "Can we meet up after the dance?" I nodded and kissed him.

"Ok, I really have to go now." I said. He released me and let me go. I kissed him gently on his cheek and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

The dance was finally over with and now I was going over to Ezra's. I got into my car and made my way to his place. I turned on the radio to pass the time. I arrived and pulled into a parking space. I finally got to his door and knocked on it. The door opened soon after with that familiar face I love. "Hey," He said with a smile on his face. He grabbed me by the hand and brought me inside. He shut the door then kissed me sweetly. "How was the rest of the dance?"

I sighed and quickly brought him closer to me. "Too long." I whispered. I placed my head on his chest and listened to his familiar heartbeat. His arms wrapped around me, while he kissed my head.

"Well, did you have any fun?" I looked up into his eyes.

"Sort of, but I really wanted to be somewhere else." I smiled and his lips came to mine. My arms were now around his neck and my hands in his hair. We made our way to his couch and made out for a few minutes. My phone rang in my pocket. I broke loose from his kiss and looked at my phone.

**Aria, Aria. You kiss, I'm going to tell. Every single secret. –A **

Ezra saw the look on my face. "What's the matter?" He asked. He cupped my face with his hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Nothing, it was just a silly text message." I said.

"Aria, you can't fool me. Something is the matter. Just tell me," He said, bringing his lips closer to mine. "Please?" I wanted to kiss him, so bad it hurt. But I couldn't. Not right now at least. I looked away from him, feeling a tear start to form. "Aria, please." My eyes looked into his.

"I'm scared." I whispered. I am scared. What is the future going to hold? What would happen if anyone found out Ezra was the father? I felt the tear fall down to my cheek and his finger brushing it away.

"It'll be okay. You don't need to be scared." He said soothingly. How could he be so calm about this? He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. I cried a bit more, while his hands ran up and down my back. I sighed contently. I closed my eyes and placed my head on his shoulder.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch because now I was on Ezra's bed. I sat up and saw him sitting in the couch. I saw the time on the alarm clock on his nightstand. It read 2 in the morning. I walked over to him quietly. He was reading a book. I kissed the top of his head softly. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I woke up." I placed my hands on his shoulders and kissed his neck. "What are you doing up this late?" He got up off the couch and walked over to where I was standing.

"I can't sleep." He said. He did look tired. I grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom. He lied down on the bed and I lied down next to him. I used his chest as a pillow. His hands were on my stomach. "Aria." He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him. "Ezra." I said against his lips. I kissed him gently.

"I love you." He said against my lips.

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed him goodnight. I sighed and fell asleep on his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to post anything on my story for a while! High school is not very nice to me. But, now I have a little bit more free time, so I will be updating more. I plan on posting 1 entry a week. If I miss a week, I will double up on the next one. So now, here is chapter 11 of ****What Happens Now?**** Enjoy!**

"Aria," Said a husky, soft voice. "Time to wake up." I smiled and opened my eyes. I found Ezra standing at the edge of the bed. He smiled and sat down by my side. "Hello beautiful." I pulled the sheets off of me and sat up in the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked. He kissed me softly and pulled me onto his lap.

"Let's just say time to where we should probably get ready to go to school."

"Are you serious?" I got up and ran to my bag and grabbed some clothes. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 7:40 A.M. "Ezra!" I yelled. "You're terrible!" He quietly laughed while I changed clothes. After that, I went back to my bag to grab some makeup.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Ezra asked.

"Sure, anything."

He smiled as he looked at me in the mirror. "Don't put on any makeup."

"…Why?" He went behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"You look beautiful without it." I smiled and kissed him on the lips lightly. I put away my makeup, grabbed my bag and headed out the door with Ezra. We got to the elevators to go to our cars. I got in my car and made my way to school. I got into the parking lot and made my way inside. I noticed Ezra's car wasn't in the lot yet. _"He must have stopped for coffee." _I saw Spencer and Hannah and decided to hang out with them for a little bit. I suddenly saw Ezra walk in the hallway and look right at me. He smiled and went on into his room.

"Aria, you okay?" Spencer asked. "You seem to be… distant." I looked at her like a deer and a headlight. Spencer looked a bit worried about me, so I had to tell her something so she wouldn't worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to talk to Mr. Fitz about the homework." I walked to his door and saw that he was looking out the window. I opened his door and shut it quickly. He didn't turn to face me. He just stood there looking out the window. "Ezra?" I put my hand on his shoulder and his head turned a bit. His face was blank. I immediately got in front of him to be face to face with him. "What's wrong?" He looked from the ground into my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"It's just… When your parents find out, they won't ever let you out of their sight. And if they found out I'm the father… They'd defiantly keep you away from me. And I don't want to miss our baby's life." I grabbed his hands and gazed into his eyes. "What if I go to _jail_?"

"Ezra… Don't worry. You won't miss any of the baby's life. You will be there. And my mom is _not_ finding out for a while." He lifted my chin for my lips to meet his. His arms wrapped around me like he never wanted to let go. "And you defiantly are not going to jail. No one is going to find out." The bell suddenly rung and it was time for us to part. "Just try to have a good day. Okay?" He nodded and I kissed him quickly on the cheek to go to my class. I walked out the door. I waved goodbye to him and blew him a kiss. I walked into class and got to my seat. Spencer gave me a weird look, like she was suspicious.

It was time for lunch and Hannah's friend, Mona, was handing out invitations to her birthday party. She'd handed me an invitation and had a smile on her face. "Here you go, Aria. Hope to see you there!" She went on her way to pass out more invitations. I planned on going but I wanted to make sure Ezra wasn't planning anything for us tonight. I looked all around and saw that Ezra wasn't in the cafeteria. I walked out of the room and walked to his room. I stopped at his door and saw him. He was working on some things and he looked stressed out. I didn't know if it would be okay to go into his room or not. Suddenly, my stomach felt uneasy. He saw me and smiled but I now had to run to the bathroom. I heard his door open and his footsteps running after me. I ran to a toilet and threw up. I heard Ezra talking to me outside of the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?" He said, sounding like he wished he could be in here with me, to help me through this. I took a deep breath.

"Yes." I flushed the toilet, washed my hand, and walked out to meet him. He looked at me, wanting to make sure I really was okay. He put his hand on my forehead to make sure I didn't have a fever. "Thanks." He kissed my forehead and walked me to his room. He shut the door behind me and sat back down at his desk. I sat down at a desk right in front of his. I ate my lunch and we talked for a bit. Then, lunch was ending and I had another class to go to. I got up and made my way over to his desk. "Well, I guess I better go." He got up and pulled me in for a tight hug. I held onto him tightly, not wanting to release him from my grasp. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes, wishing we didn't have to keep our relationship hidden. Wishing we could go anywhere without worrying about someone noticing a difference that could get him into trouble. He released me a bit to look into my eyes and kiss me quickly. He put his hand on my very small baby bump and kissed it too. The bell rang for the end of lunch, and I now had to leave. I walked out the door and to my locker, grabbed my books and headed to my next class.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey there! Okay, so this is a really short one. The next one I plan on it being longer than this. **

I met with Ezra after school to talk. "Hey, are we doing anything tonight?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Mona invited me to her birthday party." He smiled at me.

"Then you should go." I went over to him and hugged him.

"If you need me, just call or text me." He nodded and I was now on my way to my locker. I gathered the things I needed and rushed to meet with the girls. We were now leaving and Spencer gave Hannah, Emily and I a ride. We went up around the place where all used to hang out with Alison. We were all looking at the area, like it was something we hadn't seen in so many years. We finally passed it and saw a lot of tents on a hill. We all got out of the car to see and hear Mona bossing people around.

The party was going by so slow. I found no real purpose to it, but just so Mona could brag about how she had an awesome party. Hannah loved the decorations, but the other girls and I agreed that was all that looked really cool. I looked across the way from me and saw Noel Khan standing with his friends, but he was looking right at me. It sent chills down my spine. "_Why is he always following me?"_ I thought. A few ideas came to mind, but one stuck with me. He probably wanted to go out with me. Then I saw that he pulled out his cell phone. It looked like he was texting someone. He put his phone away and looked right back at me.

"Guys," Spencer said. "Look at this."

**"You're looking in all the wrong places…" -A**

I gasped and looked back to where he was standing, only to find he was no longer there. Spencer realized what "A" meant, so she and the others went to find the "right place". I sat inside one of the tents and saw that I had a new text message. It was from Ezra.

**"Come to the parking lot in 2 minutes." - E.F.**

I told the others my mom was coming by to bring me some things and that I'd be back to the party. I went down the stone steps that lead to a tree. I sat down and decided to wait. All of the sudden a silver car pulled up with Ezra inside. I got up and got inside of his car while making sure no one else was around. "So, you missed me, didn't you?" He smiled and leaned in closer to me. Our lips met and we kissed for a long time. My phone started to vibrate and I saw that Spencer was calling me. I answered the phone. She was sounding like she needed me there. Then she said she found a tree with Alison's name with Ian's. We hung up and I looked at Ezra. "I have to go back to the party." I kissed him lightly. "But if you want to, you can pick me up afterwards. I can say I'm spending the night with Spencer." He nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome." I kissed him goodbye and got out of his car. I started walking across the parking lot and saw that bright lights were headed right for me. They kept getting closer and closer. "Aria!" I heard Ezra yell. Suddenly, everything went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Ezra's P.O.V.:

I ran out of the car and made my way to Aria. Her body was still. She looked like she wasn't breathing. I grabbed my phone from my pocket to call 9-1-1. The call couldn't connect because there was no service in the area. I lifted her up in my arms and carried her to my car. I placed her in the backseat and drove straight to the hospital. I kept looking at her in the seat behind me. I was now gripping the steering wheel with anger. How could someone do this to her? Then, a thought came to mind. The baby.

We finally reached the parking lot of the hospital. I parked my car and got her as quick as possible. I ran with her through the door and went right to the front desk. "Can you please help her? She was just in a hit and run." The lady behind the desk quickly ran and got some help. Suddenly the doors opened and a stretcher came out for her. I placed her onto it and they took her off to make sure she was okay. The lady walked with me behind Aria.

"Does she have any allergies?"

"Iodine and penicillin, that's all I know."

"Is she pregnant?"

"Yes." I held my breath while saying that one word. The lady looked at me and ran up to the doctor to tell him. She then looked back to me and motioned me to follow her. We approached the room she was going to be placed into and stood outside of the room.

"They are going to do some testing on her to make sure she and the baby are okay." She had her clipboard with all of Aria's information. She looked down at it then looked at me. "Now, what type of relationship do you and Ms. Montgomery have?" I wish I could answer that question fully, but I knew if I did, that would cause some issues.

"I'm her teacher." She looked confused, like she was wondering how I'd found Aria. She shrugged like she was letting the thought go. She left me in front of her room, and I watched them take care of Aria. I could do nothing but stand there and just watch.

Aria P.O.V.:

I tried to move but something wasn't allowing me to. I kept hearing a beeping noise and people talking. They were speaking in medical terms, so that obviously meant I was in a hospital. I opened my eyes and saw a doctor. He saw me now and came over to me. "Aria, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. How's the baby?" I asked. I was panicking now.

"The baby seems to be okay. If you were hit worse, it could've been a miscarriage." I sighed in relief. The doctor had a smile on his face, knowing he brought some relief. I looked out the window and saw Ezra standing outside.

"Can you ask him to please come in?" The doctor nodded and left the room to speak with him. Ezra nodded to the doctor and entered the room. The nurse was still in the room. She closed the blinds then left the room. She shut the door behind her, leaving him and me to be alone.

"Aria," He said while rushing to my side. "I am so sorry." He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"It's okay." I said quietly. "The baby is okay." I smiled as did he. I moved over a little bit so he could sit with me. He put his hand on my stomach and kept looking at me.

"For a moment, I thought I was going to lose you." I reached my hand for his face and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I thought I was going to lose you." I said, tears forming in my eyes. He wiped one tear off my face. He kissed me gently. We held hands and just looked into each others eyes. "By the way, I've been thinking," He looked confused about what I was meaning. "About a few names." He smiled.

"So does this mean we," He paused. "I mean, you, are keeping it?" I simply nodded and his smile grew. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, if it's a girl, I like the names Jacqueline and Shelby." I smiled. "What do you think?"

"I love those names." He smiled and rubbed my stomach.

"But if it's a boy, I'd like to name it after you." He smiled and there was a sparkle in his eye. I wiped his tear away and kissed him. Suddenly, I heard a voice that sounded like my mother. He heard her too, so he got off the bed and stood a little farther away. My mom opened the door.

"Aria, I…" She saw Ezra standing there and stopped in surprise. "Oh, Mr. Fitz… What are you doing here?"

"I witnessed the hit and run. I brought her here." I noticed he was still pretty shaken up from it, but I let it go.

"Oh, well thank you." She smiled at him. "But can Aria and I have some privacy?" He nodded and left the room. I saw him wink at me as he shut the door behind him. I was now alone with my mother.

"I am so glad you're safe. And thank goodness for Mr. Fitz finding you." She smiled. "He's a really nice man." I smiled.

"Yes, he is." I said. _"You have no idea." _I thought to myself.

"Is there something on your mind?" She looked at me perplexed.

"Yes, there is actually. But can I please talk to Mr. Fitz? I need to ask him a question." She nodded, still confused, but got Ezra for me. He entered the room and my mom stayed outside.

"Hey."

"I want to tell her about the baby." I whispered. He looked stunned by this.

"What if she asks who the father is?"

"I don't know. But she has to know about the baby sometime." He didn't say anything. He knew I was right. How else would I be able to explain being huge? "I really just don't know what to do." He took my hand and kissed it.

"It's okay. Don't worry. We'll figure something out." He bent down and kissed my forehead. The door started to open and Ezra shot right up and stood back before my mom could see us.

"Sorry if I am intruding." I looked at my mom and she was still a bit unsteady. Ezra's face was now blank. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I decided now would be the time to tell her.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." Ezra was now looking at me. His face was pale. He probably thought it was all over now. My mom looked worried now, but she sat down beside me on the bed.

"What's the matter?" I took in a deep breath, knowing that what I was about to tell her wouldn't be the best thing for her to hear.

"Mom…" I felt a tear drop from my eye. "I'm… pregnant." I said. My moms' jaw flew open in surprise. Ezra looked down at the ground, trying to be invisible for the moment, in case if my mom found out he's the father.

"How long have you known?"

"About four months now." My mom tilted her head back. She was hurt. Ezra looked at me and simply smiled as if he was trying to say it's all okay.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was afraid you'd kick me out." That wasn't the absolute real reason, but if she knew the real reason, she would not be happy.

"Oh, honey! I would _never_ do that!" She brought me in for a hug to hold me tight. "But do you know who the father is?" I looked into her eyes. This was the moment. Ezra was looking at me too. I could see that now he was completely terrified of what could happen right now. I looked at him quickly and saw that he nodded.

"Yes." I said quietly. Ezra now had a tear fall from his eye. This could end up being the last time that he will see me.

"Who is it?" She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Before I tell you… do you think that love never comes with age? That true love cannot be broken?" She looked confused, but I just looked at her, knowing she'd answer me.

"Yes, I do believe that." She said. "Honey, you're scaring me."

I took a deep breath in and started telling my mother. "Before school started, I went to the bar to get a burger, but instead I met someone. We've been going out ever since then. But our relationship can't be known to people. And if people start finding out, then he could get into a lot of trouble." I started to cry. "But I love him so much, and I know he loves me." I looked at Ezra again and saw him smiling, like everything I have said is true.

"Aria, please. Just tell me who it is."

"He's right over there." I pointed at Ezra. My mom turned to look at him. Her hand went over her mouth in surprise.

"Oh my god…"

"Mrs. Montgomery, I know this is really bad. But I honestly love your daughter with all my heart. And I promise I will be there for her every second that she'll need and have me. And I promise to be there for our child." My mom just looked at him. She didn't say a word. I couldn't blame her. If I were in her shoes, I'd be surprised too.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You're not going to tell, are you?" I looked at her. She now had the power to change my whole entire life.

"No." I finally breathed a sigh of relief. I heard Ezra do the same. "I need to take this all in." She left the room again. Ezra came back to my side and took my hand.

"I love you." He said. He kissed me on the cheek tenderly and then he kissed my stomach. Now that my mother knows and seems to accept our love, I now feel safe to know that Ezra will stay in the baby's and my life.


	14. Chapter 14

Aria's P.O.V:

I was being released from the hospital this morning, but the doctors said I shouldn't go to school at least for another day. Ezra told me that he'd collect all my assignments for me and bring them by to my house later. Before he left this morning, he kissed me goodbye, kissed my stomach, and made his way out the door to go to work. The room was now too quiet. My mom was in the room with me, but she still couldn't speak, due to the surprises she received last night.

"Mom," I said. She looked up at me from her gaze at the floor. "Thank you." I said. She made her way over to my bed and grabbed my hand.

"You know how dangerous this is," She said quietly. "Sneaking around with… him."

"Yes, I know. But he said it's a risk he's willing to take, as long as we're both careful." My mother laughed.

"Well that didn't work out as planned." I sat right up in my bed which startled her a bit.

"Look, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm telling everyone who the father is. And you don't have to say it like it's completely a bad thing." She scoffed at my words.

"Not a bad thing? Oh, Aria, you cannot be serious!" She started pacing the floor. "He's your teacher, god dammit! It is a bad thing!" She was trying not to yell, but she ended up doing so. I started to feel tears forming in my eyes. She stopped and took in a breath. "Honey, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I understand where you are coming from." I said. "But, Ezra and I love each other. We really do, I just wish you could see past what the world would think and just see us as any normal couple dating."

"But you two are not a normal couple!"

"Believe me, I know." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away before she could. "Do you know how hard it is for us?" She stopped where she was and listened to me. "We can never go out into public; we can never say "I love you" out in the open." My voice cracked as I was speaking. "If we go out in the public, the world would think wrongly of us. They don't see our love. They just see age and a problem." I saw she was taking all of what I said inside.

"Aria…" She said quietly. She made her way back to me and hugged me. "I am so sorry. I never saw it like that." I immediately started to break down. I heard the room door open and saw Ezra's face peaking though the crack.

"What are you doing back here?" I asked. He smiled and made his way into the room.

"I forgot my cell phone." He saw the both of us with tears on our faces and looked a bit confused. "Umm…" That's all he could say in the awkward situation. I laughed a bit and smiled. I reached my hand for him and he came over to me. "I love you." He kissed my cheek and then left again. He smiled at my mom and then left the room again. The doctor finally came in and said I could leave. I was taken out with a wheelchair, even though I felt it was unnecessary.

I got to my mom's car as she opened the door for me. She got in, started the car, then we drove home. We got into the driveway and I saw my dad in the window. He did not look happy at all. I got out of the car and saw him suddenly open the door. "Where were you?" He saw mom and then suddenly changed his mood to worse. "Were she with you?" He asked mom.

"She was in a hit and run, Byron! She had to go to the hospital." He suddenly went to a defeated expression.

"I'm sorry." He said. He walked right back into the house. Mom and I hugged goodbye and then she left to go to school. It was now going to be awkward for her to see Ezra every day, knowing that he and I have been dating. I got inside and went to my room. I got my computer and started to watch a movie. I felt my eye-lids start to close, so I got under the covers of my bed and fell asleep.

Ezra's P.O.V:

Each class was going by slowly, and all I wanted to do was to be with Aria. I felt so bad for what happened to her. At least she and the baby are alright though. I looked out the window while the students were taking a test. I saw Aria's mom passing by my window. "Class, I have to step outside for a moment. Do not cheat on your tests while I'm gone." I opened the door and shut it. "Mrs. Montgomery!" I said as I got closer to her. She turned around and smiled.

"Oh, hello." She said warmly. I was a bit taken off guard, but shrugged it off.

"May I speak to you about something in private?" She nodded as we walked into a supply closet.

**A/N: Okay sorry this one is short, but I like leaving a hint of suspense… Anyway, PLEASE review after reading, I would love to know what you guys think, what you don't like…. Pretty much anything! **


	15. Chapter 15

Ezra's P.O.V.:

I shut the door and cleared my throat. The palms of my hands started to sweat. I already knew the reaction I was going to get from what I will ask. "Mrs. Montgomery," I said. "You know how much I love Aria."

"Yes, I am well aware of this." She said.

"Well, I was wondering," I took in a deep breath. "Due to the circumstance at hand, I would like to know if it would be okay to ask Aria to marry me." She gave me a look of surprise, but then recomposed herself.

"Mr. Fitz, do you think that is completely wise? I mean after all, she's 16, almost 17."

"I am well aware of how old she is." I looked her in the eyes as I continued. "But the age of consent is 16." She looked at me with a hint of anger. "But that is not what I'm trying to get at." I took a deep breath and continued. "I am completely in love with your daughter, and I love our child. I want to be in their lives. Honestly, without them in my lives, I don't even know who I am." Ella looked a bit confused by what I meant. "When I met Aria, my world changed completely… In fact, she has become my world. And without her, I would probably die."

"I understand," She said. "But, I'm afraid what you are asking is too risky, both for you and her." She stopped and took a breath. "I admire what you're doing, but it is not exactly appropriate."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm trying to do the best thing and you won't hear of it." She scoffed at my remark.

"The best thing!" I could tell she was starting to fill with rage. "The best thing is if you didn't get my daughter pregnant!" She was now yelling out. I was pretty sure that her yelling was heard all the way to the hallway.

"Do you honestly think that getting Aria pregnant was my intention?" I started to laugh at how ridiculous that sounded. "That was the last thing I wanted to have happen." I was now done talking to her. I knew she would not approve. Now, I had to go to my second option.

I got out of the closet and made my way back to the classroom. I sat in my seat and decided that I needed to see Aria. I wanted to discuss this with her. I pulled out my phone and started a new text message.

**Aria, I need to see you. I love you. –E.F.**

It was difficult going without seeing her all the rest of the school day. I still hadn't heard back from her. I figured she was probably sleeping. She really did need her rest. Finally, lunch time came around and I got a text from her.

**No one is home right now… Is it possible for you to see me now? I love you too. –A.M.**

I smiled and tried not to laugh out loud. I quickly got my things and made my way to the office to sign out. I left the building and got to my car in an instant. I rushed getting to her place. In about five minutes, I made my way to her driveway. I got out of the car and called her.

"Hello." She said. I could tell she was still tired, but yet there was excitement in her voice.

"I'm outside your house." I said.

"I can't really get out of bed…" She said. "But, there is a key under the mat. You can let yourself in." I picked up the key, unlocked the door and made my way inside. I hung up the phone.

"Aria?" I said.

"I'm up here!" She yelled. I went up the stairs and found her room immediately. Her door was open and I saw her smiling at me. I couldn't help but to smile back. She looked so fragile in her bed, but she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Hey," I said. I kissed her softly on the lips. "I need to ask you something."

**Aria's P.O.V.:**

I sat up in the bed and grabbed his hands. "Yes?" He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"When I first met you, I didn't know how much you would affect me, or change my world." He said. "I can't even imagine my life without you. You have become a part of me, and if I ever lost you, I myself would be lost." He got down on one knee on the ground and put his hand in his pocket. All of the sudden, there was a black velvet box in his hand. I couldn't help but gasp. "Aria Montgomery," He said with a smile on his face. "Will you marry me?"

I couldn't help but start to cry. "Yes!" I said. He got up off the ground and leaned in to kiss me. He then drew my attention to the box. He opened it slowly, and then there it was. It was the most amazing ring I had ever seen. There was one huge diamond right in the center with small blood diamonds all around it. He got the ring out of the box. He took my hand and slid the ring on my finger. He kissed my hand and then kissed my lips again. Everything was perfect.

**Silly Aria… What makes you think he isn't hiding things from you? :) –A**

I shut my phone and looked into his eyes. I was a bit worried by what A meant by that. What could he be hiding from me? Was A just trying to make me confused?


End file.
